You're Not Yourself!
by Katia11
Summary: Insipired by the pathetic Jimmy Timmy power Hour Two! So, what did happen after the multi demensional dance party? After all, Cindy lives in Retroville remember? JC. Sorry guys, they are a bit OCC! : please R&R anyway though!


Insipired by the dissapointing special Jimmy Timmy 2 when Nerds collide, spoilers! They are like way OCC sorry! LOL! No own Jimmy or Timmy!

Not Yourself.

_(We've Waited to Long)_

Jimmy sat there, staring at Cindy Vortex, who seemed more then exhausted from the days adventures. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled slightly.

" Jimmy, you okay?"

" I guess it's just been a long day Vortex, saving the world and all," he responded dimly.

" Jimmy, please, understand.."

" What is there to understand Vortex? I pratically tell you my feelings for you but you still go for that stupid jerk in another demention, I mean come on Vortex, you're smarter than that..Well, I thought you were."

" Jimmy please, he treats me like a human, where you seem to treat me as competition!"

" He lied to you!"

" To impress me!"

Jimmy sighed.

" This is hopeless Vortex, completly hopeless, maybe I should just go back to liking Betty," he responded softly as he got up to look her in the eyes.

" Jimmy, listen to me for a moment!"

" Cindy, you can walk yourself home."

" Jimmy listen to me!"

" You didn't listen to me when I told you about Turner! Why should I listen to you now when you're trying get me to forgive you? Look, if you want Turner, go get him! Can't you see I don't care anymore Vortex?" he wailed as he stormed off, without even glancing back once.

" Jimmy!"she cried after him, but Jimmy kept walking. " Jimmy please! Come back!" she was aggravated and tired and Jimmy could tell, but she had hurt his feelings enough for one day. " Ug!" he heard her foosteps running after him, so his pace increased a little bit to gain some ground on the woman he was in l.. someone he sort of thought was cool. " Jimmy! Please listen to me, even for just a minute!" she cried, trying to catch up to him. " Jimmy," she breathlessly said as she caught up with him now. " What the heck is wrong with you?"

" Oh just shut up Vortex, you like another guy from another dimention and I guess its fair and all, but I just don't want to talk about it anymore!" he shook his head angrily and dug his hands in his blue jean pockets.

" I mean I like him and all, but he is from a different universe!"

Jimmy just shrugged.

" Aparrantly that's not a big hinderance for you two."

" Jimmy! He lives in another dimention and you live across the street, please just stop! You're freaking me out!"

" You make no sense Vortex, you never will, perhaps that is why until this moment I have tried to figure you out. But now, I see we will always be enemies, and no more."

" Jimmy please listen to me!"

" Ug! SHUT UP CINDY!" he now faced her still, red faced, fury eyed, and way to tired to really care about the stupid excuses Cindy was about to offer him.

Cindy got a downcast look on her face as her bright green eyes studied the cement.

" Alright then Jimmy you win."

" Good! Goodnight Cindy, you can go with stupid Turner!" he shouted. Just then Cindy looked up at him as he started to turn away from her again.

" Do you think its been an easy ride for me NERDTRON? Well there's where you're wrong!It's been hard on me too! Betty and April, you think I wasn't hurt by that? I was Neutron," Jimmy rolled his eyes, why did she keep bringing up April and Betty? " When I saw you swapping alien spit, did you think that was a regular carnival for me or what? Seeing you go all goo-goo over stupid Betty! Jimmy, I'm being fair with you! You've never shown me any affection accept for on that stupid little island that seems to have dissapeared from your stupid memory!"

" Of course it hasn't Cindy!" he used her first name for special effect. " I never showed it because you never did! So we are fair in this issue! Now will you PLEASE just go back to your stupid dance where you belong! Besides, you liked Nick while I liked those other two girls, now will you just drop it!"

" What about the times you've lead me on Jimmy? And just to leave me hanging? Is this some mysterious guessing game you have got me playing? Because I'm really getting sick of guessing! I want to know do you like me or NOT?" she wailed as she jumped in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. " NUETRON!"

" Cindy, you're past hopeless! Don't you see I'm not in the fighting mood? I don't have the energy, my head hurts and I can't think straight. I'll talk to you later," he said, looking down at the pavement.

" NO! You will talk to me now Neutron!"

" For the last time goodnight Cindy!" he looked up at the blonde who searched him with glacial eyes. " Please, Turner is waiting for you, and my bed is waiting for me."

" UG! You think you just be so unlike yourself all of a sudden, I mean seriously! All of a sudden you've got this ginoromous crush on me with nothing to back it up other than moments that you seem to think didn't happen!"

" VORTEX That is quite ENOUGH!" She shut up in an instant. " Now will you please just go back and dance already," he stormed past her and the night sky seemed to sigh.

" Jimmy, you're not acting like yourself," she whispered softly. He turned back to look her in the eyes.

" I'll see you in school tommorow Cind," he replied curtly.

" Jimmy, I.. I don't know what you want me to say here, I'm just telling you my side of the story and your not acting reasonably, or anything like the Jimmy I know!" Jimmy sighed and looked her in the eyes again and just shook his head.

" Rejection does funny things to a person."

" I didn't reject you Jimmy!"

" You just needed to be in two places at once so you didn't have to chose, close enough!"

" You're just jealous Neutron!" she scorned at him, hands on her hips.

" Jealous of what? A two dimentional figure that pops in every once in a while like an appariation or something? Its scientifically IMPOSSIBLE for me to be jealous because you have emotional attachements to some liar in a different dimention!"

She stuck out her tounge at him.

" You're jealous!"

" Jealousy is nothing but an overdrive of emotion Cindy, I am NOT jealous, I was just concerned about your well being!"

" Well, if you were so concerned maybe you wouldn't have marched off like that when big old Professor Calimitous came along!"

" And you didn't have to say you could do better than me!"

" And you didn't have to just leave me there!"

" Gah! So you see Cindy, there is no way around this. We just need to move on, as enemies nothing else. Despite my feelings," he stopped himself in mid sentence realizing what he was about to confess, and blushed slightly.

" So you were JEALOUS! Hah I knew it!" she exclaimed as she threw her hair behind her head. " I'm getting ready to do the in your face dance!" she smiled, but when Jimmy looked at the cement, her face softened. " Jimmy, did you mean what you said today?"

" I said a lot of things that I meant Cindy, and a lot of things I didn't so you'll have to be more specific," he responded and Cindy blushed.

" When you said that he knew you 'liked' me? Did you mean it?"

" Of course n, " he paused for a moment,. " What does it matter? You have a boyfriend!"

" Stop avoiding the question, will you just answer the simple question Neutron?"

"Fine!" " Will this answer your question?" he moved forewards in a quick movement, and as she took a sharp breath his lips softly touched hers. Her eyes shot wide open, shocked but pleasently so. Jimmy pulled away almost instantly and dug his hands back into his pocket, obviously ashamed of his brash actions.

" Goodnight Cindy, I will see you tommorow," she stared blankly at the space where Jimmy had been, and placed one quivering hand upon her lips. " I'll take that as a yes,"she added, her shock still evident upon her face.

" Good guess Vortex," he said as he turned away from her again. " I would like to catch up on my rest and you can go catch up with lover boy buck teeth."

" Perhaps, or perhaps, I can forget he was there," she added to no one in particular, but Jimmy heard her. He turned around, she had a ga-ga look plastered all over her face and he couldn't help but smile. She looked at him and smiled back.

" Now if you don't mind, I should be heading back as well," she walked next to him now, and grabbed his hand. " With you," a deep crimson color spread over her pale cheeks glittering in the moonlight.

" Happy Friday the Thirtennth Cindy.." he replied softly and as their four friends watched from a distance, they couldn't help but smile. All except for one.

"Eww that's disgusting!" Sheen said.

" Oh just shut up Sheen." Libby reprimanded.

" Sure, the smart guy wins." Timmy fumed.

" Oh just get over it and go get a girl in your own dimention," Libby said curtly.

" Okay okay sheesh!" Timmy said, giving up.

" That's what I thought," Libby replied as she watched her best friend dissapear into the moonlight and she smiled." Besides, we've both been waiting way to long for this for you to go and ruin it."

A/N Well, I know that was no where NEAR as good as Soulful Sins rendition of the ending to it, but I just had to do it, and I so know they were OCC okay! LOL! Sorry!

All my love, -katie-


End file.
